User talk:Pope Hilde/Archive 5/2015 - 1/2019/Archive 2/2015 - 4/2015
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Pope Hilde page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 21:09, February 5, 2015 (UTC) :I will do my best! Pope Hilde (talk) 21:25, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Operation Pineapple We can start a new operation, Operation Pineapple. This is to get an article on every member of the Order of the Pineapple. I'll post it on the front page. ~~Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars 17:32, February 6, 2015 (UTC) :I cut this. I saw nothing is known about some of the early winners so there's nothing to write about. But we can do articles on those who are known. I added Honorees to Order of the Pineapple but don't know if I should add my own name. :) ~~Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars 17:53, February 6, 2015 (UTC) :I should do an article on you! I don't have enough so email me please unless you want me to make stuff up like I did for some articles. ;) ~~Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars 17:55, February 6, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh that would be nice. There's things on me in my profile here and at Seti23. I can email you more, but please make things up! Pope Hilde (talk) 15:08, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :::I'll work on it this week! :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 04:30, February 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::That's great Miley! Thanks so much. Pope Hilde (talk) 04:46, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Category: Order of Shamlicht Hilde I don't know all the members of the Order of Shamlicht. Could you add the ones who have an article here to that category? Thanks! Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 17:50, February 16, 2015 (UTC) :I'll do that Miley thanks so much for the category! Pope Hilde (talk) 05:55, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Order of the Pineapple :Thanks for the user box! Pope Hilde (talk) 04:13, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Hilde Order of Shamlicht That's very nice thank you! Pope Hilde (talk) 04:14, February 23, 2015 (UTC) 100+ Club Congratulations Pope Hilde! You've made 100+ edits on Discordian Wiki! Only our founder Otherlleft, myself, and Elder Being Wikia Staff have made that mark. You're now on the 100+ Club at http://discordia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ListUsers/ Congratulations! Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 23:34, February 26, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you! I plan to do 100 more! Pope Hilde (talk) 15:01, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Wiki Cleanup There's a lot of junk here. Not just short junk articles that can be put in Category Stubs. Templates that aren't really there, categories that don't mean anything, stuff like that. You don't have to of course, but if you want to help clean up that would be cool! :) I'm calling this Operation Dustbin. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 04:52, February 27, 2015 (UTC) :That sounds like a fine idea. I'll be glad to help. Pope Hilde (talk) 15:02, March 1, 2015 (UTC) New Look What do you think of the Wiki's new look? Criticism is welcome. :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 03:09, March 4, 2015 (UTC) :I think it's great! I like the symbol and the Discordian Wikia letters. Only thing might want to change is make the background a little more subtle, like the apples blending into the background a bit. Other than that great! Pope Hilde (talk) 14:05, March 4, 2015 (UTC) :Also it's great having preview on both desktop and mobile! Pope Hilde (talk) 14:07, March 4, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm not sure how to fade the apples but will check. :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:50, March 5, 2015 (UTC) :::I like the apples now very good. Pope Hilde (talk) 16:43, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Top Needed Articles This note is going to User:Pope Hilde (only other active editor this year) and User:Princess Unicornia (only new editor this year other than Pope Hilde and me). Right now other than two missing templates these are the most red linked articles: *3.Alden Loveshade‏‎ (5 links) *4.Help talk:Copying from Wikipedia‏‎ (5 links) *5.Ivan Stang‏‎ (4 links) *6.Professor Mu-Chao‏‎ (4 links) *7.Aphrodite‏‎ (4 links) I don't know enough about Ivan Stang or Professor Mu-Chao to do an article (other than stealing Stang from Wikipedia). If you know them, feel free to write! I might start Alden Loveshade or Aphrodite but you can start them first! Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 03:36, March 4, 2015 (UTC) :I don't know them well either unfortunately, but I could adapt Stang although I think he'd be ripe for one of your joke articles. I would suggest Alden's be a real bio as he's well known but not in Discordian circles. Aphrodite and Mu-Chao seem good for one of your joke articles too. Pope Hilde (talk) 14:12, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Discordian welcome There is a welcome message here! It's at All Hail Discordia! Welcome to our Wiki Discordia, and thank you for your contributions! There's lying and full-out making stuff up to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more random embellishments. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been vandalizing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk (which nobody really reads; it's kind of like the help desk for any old company) or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. Or you could just close your eyes and see if Eris will guide your fingers. :Please every time you edit, so that we can mock you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! : Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 05:10, March 4, 2015 (UTC) :Good! But I like your ideas for changes. Maybe they could be on a about this wikia page. Also I think will put your signature in it where it has user talk and my talk page. Pope Hilde (talk) 14:19, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:54, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for experiment Sorry for experimenting on your talk page! It's ~~~~ If you welcome someone it's ~~~~ Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:59, March 5, 2015 (UTC) :It's not a problem. Thank you! Pope Hilde (talk) 14:03, March 5, 2015 (UTC) 200+ Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 17:57, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Proposed Discordia Wikia policy Just an idea for Discordia Wikia Policy. Let me know what you think here. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 05:13, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Admin Offer Pope Hilde, you've made over 250 productive edits. You've created articles, added images, done "grunt work" like cleaning up, have edited here regularly for more than a month, and work well with others. I've edited wikis with you for about five years so I know you're reliable. Right now you, me, and Princess Unicornia are the only active users, and I'm the only active admin here. As long as Princess Unicornia doesn't object, I'd like to make you an admin here! Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 03:06, March 11, 2015 (UTC) See these for details: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Administrators'_how-to_guide and http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:User_access_levels Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 03:17, March 11, 2015 (UTC) :I am so very very honored! But really I don't know how much time I will have. What are the responsibilities of an admin here? I am not saying no, just want to be certain I can fulfill whatever duties are involved. Thank you for the honor! Pope Hilde (talk) 13:16, March 11, 2015 (UTC) ::You don't have to anything other than what you're doing! But you'll also be able to get rid of junk by deleting instead of blanking. I really think you'll be great so I'm making you Admin for a Week starting now! If it works out I can extend it. Congratulations! Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:32, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Admin for a Week Pope Hilde, I borrowed this from my welcome as adopter which made me both admin and bureaucrat. I've never been only admin here so don't know if all of this will apply. :) Hi. I’ve given you admin rights on this wikia for a week. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. As this is an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with Discordia Wikia! Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:36, March 12, 2015 (UTC) :Wow that's great! A week works for me. Thank you so much! Pope Hilde (talk) 17:09, March 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Great! You deserve it! :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 01:23, March 13, 2015 (UTC) :::I hope so! Pope Hilde (talk) 13:01, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Admin Hilde since I made you admin for a week you've done great. You made almost 100 edits and started several articles, added video, category, etc. You haven't posted in the last couple of days but that's OK; things happen. I see no reason not to keep you as an admin. Congratulations! :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 03:40, March 20, 2015 (UTC) :I'm sorry I haven't edited in the last couple of days but I have been working on an article! I'll start posting now! Thank you so much1 Pope Hilde (talk) 18:31, March 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Are you on now? Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 20:10, March 20, 2015 (UTC) :::Yes I am. Pope Hilde (talk) 20:13, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Click on admin at the bottom of your screen and look for a change (shh). Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 21:03, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Rosenteeth is great Great article! Do you have a pic for it? Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 20:26, March 20, 2015 (UTC) :I'm sorry but I don't. I'll try to get one or you can put something up. They might not want a real pic of their group anyway. Bye bye! Pope Hilde (talk) 20:29, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Discordian_Wiki:Requests_for_adminship Please let me know what you think of Discordian_Wiki:Requests_for_adminship. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 20:49, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Notified main author I notified the main authors (with a name not a number) on their talk page so they can comment on proposed deletions. Category_talk:Articles_Greyface_wants_abolished. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 01:58, March 27, 2015 (UTC) :Oh yes I should have done that. I will in the future. Pope Hilde (talk) 16:09, March 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Cool. Also I did comments on yours posts on my talk page. :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 21:17, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Articles Greyface wants abolished Check these out. What's your opinion? Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 06:25, April 16, 2015 (UTC) FM Radio Conspiracy slogan I love the slogan section you added it's great! I made a few minor changes just because. Thanks! Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 03:33, April 23, 2015 (UTC) :I like it. I'm tying it into one of your favorite memes here. Pope Hilde (talk) 19:41, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Archive You might want to archive your talk page. It's getting long as Rip van Winkle's beard. :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 03:34, April 23, 2015 (UTC)